First Tango in Sulgrave Heath
by Mdme Curie
Summary: Longing, two very buisy work sceduals and an empty school...


A heart felt thank you for all the feedback and support while writing Wildfire Burning, yay team Tangofic! My muse is however not nearly done fooling around with C&K. Another short story. Enjoy!

First Tango in Sulgrave.

A delightfully beaming sun shone through the tall window's of her classroom, driving away an unusually cold spring at last. The French and Italian languages teacher, Kate McKenzie checked her watch every fifteen minutes or so, willing the hands of the clock to move faster. She hadn't seen Caroline properly for weeks. Besides the stolen kisses in the head teacher's office and a few fleeting glimpses when passing each other in the long corridors of Sulgrave Heath, weeks had flown by; consumed by teenagers and parents, choir rehearsals, marking end of term papers and meetings up the wazzoo. One of the students had caught her off guard, lost in a daydream a the back of the classroom twice already and first period hadn't even ended. Caroline's sweet text invitation to go out for a posh meal to celebrate the beginning of summer break coming Friday had the butterflies and bumblebee's wreaking havoc in her stomach. The languages teacher longed for time alone with her brand-spanking-new girlfriend and couldn't wait for the holidays to begin. She couldn't wait to see those fierce and fragile eyes framed by dishevelled bangs again.

Sitting behind her desk, an almost solid wall of paperwork and yearly's to get through, Caroline Elliot, the head teacher of Sulgrave Heath secondary school, slid her reading glasses off. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she rested her head in her hands for a moment. She'd been sporting a dull headache behind her eyes for a while. It didn't stop the wide grin slowly growing across her face as she remembered the erotic dream, waking her before the alarm went off at an ungodly early hour. Not to mention the saucy daydreams abducting her attention through out the rest of the morning. It had been quite a stretch since she and Kate had been able to spend some quality time and her body and subconscious were protesting vividly. A career and children did not always leave much room to think, let alone have a private life. A situation Caroline swore to remedy, soon.

The first time she made love with Kate, barely a month ago, the experience fundamentally changed her life. Her inhibitions and idea's about intimacy and partnership were seriously challenged and changed. With John it had been fun in the beginning of their marriage but now she knew they had never gone any further than sport fucking and a safe camaraderie. A serious case of bed death crept into the relationship after the birth of their youngest son Lawrence. John's practical intellect slipped and slanted into a selfish child, the more celebrated his novels made him. This putting Caroline off men all together, even though she knew deep inside it wasn't all on him. Kate, in stark comparison had shown her how to be intimate and stay present. It had blown her mind. Just the thought of where Kate's loving hands were capable of taking her prompted a shiver.

Lunch time came and went. The overcrowded staffroom a chaos of last minute loose ends and a few suppressed panic attacks. Kate abandoned the notion of laying eyes on her lover, even if just for a few seconds during a break. There just wasn't time in the middle of the busiest school week of the year. She spent the later part of the afternoon absorbed by the dress rehearsal of the student choir and theatrics group. Summer had arrived and the yearly, grand finale de l'art stirred the imaginations of students and teachers alike, working together to create a real spectacle. Every seat had sold out in days.

Loading the last of the crates filled with paperwork in her car, the head teacher reluctantly decided to take home and do at her leisure, she heard music coming from the assembly hall. Curiosity no stranger to the blonde, she locked the Jeep and strolled towards the happy acoustics. Caroline played it so Kate couldn't notice her standing in the farthest, darkest corner of the grand hall. She stayed, enjoying the music and the chance to observe her girlfriend, immersed in one of her other loves, playing the grand piano. Frivolous tones of a rearranged Mozart's Pappageno made the assembly hall feel light and colourful. Tomorrow's end of year show stopper was all Kate's idea. The Summer break concert was in safe hands. Caroline hummed along, losing herself to baser pleasures once again, imagining the slender, skilled hands of Kate, teasing and teaching. Distracted by her musings and the tingles running up her spine, the blonde didn't notice the music had stopped, the lights had been dimmed and a row of students filed out of the hall to go home.

The sound of a music score falling shook her out of her daze. From the school's modest consortium in the nook behind the organ, Caroline spotted a lonely light. A plan hatching in her mind, the blonde walked across the entire length of the hall, as she did every Monday to open the school week. The staccato click of her heals echoing every step, heralding her pending arrival. Only she and Kate were left in the entire building. Even rock solid Beverly eventually, all be it under protest, listened to her order to go home. It was now or never. The temptation was too strong, the opportunity too perfect.

A few steps up and around the corner of the organ, in the wood panelled, large niche filled to the brim with all genre's of sheet music, Kate leaned over the only table present, studying some partiture or other. Turning around just as her lover sauntered into ear shot she asked in a husky voice, "What took you so long?"

Peering over her brand new, finely, black rimmed glasses, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation, Caroline inquired, "You knew I was here, the whole the time?

Kate grinned, openly, impudently. "Maybe." She exhaled a quivering breath audibly. Hiking her skirt up slowly, not shore of her voice she nodded once, her eyes darker than ever, her body trembling. It was driving her out of her mind, this condition of constantly being aroused. She had to alleviate the tension or let the scream building up inside of her out. The first option becoming a reality rapidly, she held her own, roping her girlfriend in, praying she'd bite.

Caroline's smile wavered for one instant, returning at twice the wattage. "Tease."

"What are you going to do about that, teach?"

"Oh, well, let's see," the blonde slid her glasses down with her index finger. Casting her eyes up and down her lover's body, Caroline's jaw dropped and her breath hitched. The glimpse she caught of Kate in her boots, knee length, black sleeveless dress and long black denim jacket early this morning was enough to unsettle her equilibrium the whole day. The raven beauty had just upped the game, showing off she was wearing very hot, French lingerie, daring her.

The most erotically charged energy frazzling the air between them, the younger woman let her lover's unabashedly wide, blue eyes feast on a peek of her silk suspenders and lacy knickers.

Sure her heart would burst from her chest, Caroline took the risk and closed the distance between them in two long strides.

Inviting the blonde into her arms, Kate tasted and explored Caroline's mouth with a long, deep, hard kiss. Her hands roaming tenderly under the older woman's moss green and black twin set, fingers circling and twisting perk nipples gently.

Whimpering, arching into the tease, Kate's hands drove her on with heady desire. "Up", she moaned, lifting the dark beauty onto the table and in one fluid motion slid down Kate's body until she was on her knees.

Kate's smile was fixed on her face as the heat of her lover's mouth crossed her groin. "God," she croaked, gripping at blonde hair with both hands, as a diligent tongue played back and forth across the silk of her panties, fondling the hard, wet flesh underneath. "More!" She whimpered, staring down at Caroline, holding her gaze before her head slammed back as a hard tongue responded to her command, circling her uncovered clit.

Caroline lifted the raven beauties legs over her shoulders, caressing and steadying herself on the taught, silky legs as she was getting quite drunk on her lover's unique flavour.

Kate came silently, shuddering, her head hanging, her fingers dug into Caroline's head and shoulder, until she could no longer feel them as separate from herself. Trying to regain what little composure she could call her own, Kate untangled her fingers from blonde locks. Her eyes wouldn't't focus and she couldn't make out much in the dim light. She hung her head working on breathing normally. Kate lifted her eyes as she came back to herself, surprised and disappointed to find herself alone in the consortium. But a moment later she heard two muffled voices.

"Can you believe it, I forgot my purse and then I saw a light on in the hall. Thought I'd better check." Beverly's high pitched voice gave away embarrassment. "I'm glad it's you, Caroline."

"Yes, I though I'd just give the place the once over, make sure everything is ready, you know." Caroline retorted dryly, smiling kindly at her assistant.

"Ok then." Then I'll leave Sulgrave in the best of hands and say goodnight again. Till tomorrow and say goodnight to Kate too for me." The slender blonde woman winked and turned on her heels.

Caroline watched her exit the hall impatiently and rushed back to the consortium where she found Kate laughing.  
Folding over, clutching her stomach the blonde joined in and chuckled loudly.

"That was close!" Kate giggled, pinning Caroline to the spot with her stare. The sensual curvature of the blonde's lower lip begged to be sucked and bitten, licked and kissed. Damningly blue eyes made her dizzy with desire. Alert and equally curious glances met her openly challenging gaze once again. "You, however, are all together not nearly close enough for my liking." Kate kept the slightly smaller woman pinned to the spot while her gaze darted between her mouth and eyes.

Usually priding herself on the control over her senses and desires, Caroline almost felt betrayed by her own body when her legs went wobbly and her arms turned to jelly under the searing scrutiny of Kate's lustful stare. A long audible sigh escaped the blondes mouth involuntarily.

"My word, the great Caroline Elliot rendered helpless." Kate chuckled but in turn wasn't able to look away herself from the sheer want she felt burning up her body. "Let me remedy that, Doctor," she panted, licking her lips.

Before Caroline could respond, Kate moved closer, manoeuvring her up against the wood panelling. The raven beauty lifted her head, capturing the doctor's lips in a fierce kiss. Tongue invading and eyes closing, she felt her lover's hands grab hold of her arms roughly, pushing downwards.

Gasping the younger women pulled away, "Tell me what you need, Doctor." A hot, slow bite sinking into her neck was her lover's first response, making her knees buckle. Slamming one hand against the wall she steadied herself. "Say it, Caroline." She breathed hard.

The blonde leaned in, resting her forehead against Kate's, eyes shut tight, breathing shallow. "Would, uh, wo, wil you, I mean, coo could you kiss, uhm, you know, eat me." Her desire finally connecting to words, she felt a weight lifting and kissed the raven beauty with renewed abandon.

Kate cupped her lover's face with both hands, breaking the kiss gently. "It will be my pleasure, Doctor." She whispered before sliding down the head teacher's body, roaming her hands over the woman's generous curves.

Her skin was soft. That was the first sensation. Then the slightly salty taste, the feel of lips and clit against her mouth. Kate saw red as she began to suck on Caroline, making tight circles with a soft tongue. She wrapped her arms around the other woman's legs, stroking them, stroking her firm ass, feeling it begin to shake. She was just able to get two fingers inside, when the Caroline came violently, shaking and jerking between the consortium wall and her mouth.

Kate pulled away. With a loud whimper Caroline's legs gave, sending her sliding down to the floor in a sexy mess.

Deep breaths and soft giggles filled the small space as they regained some sense of coherence and straightened each others clothes. "Do you think Beverly suspected anything?" Kate wondered out loud.

"She said to tell you good night."

They both erupted into a fit of laughter, holding each other up as they walked down the long centre aisle of the assembly hall together.


End file.
